Recovery
by Lifespassion
Summary: Sam and Dean break into a Demon nest and find a girl who has been brutally used by the Demons. Can the boys protect her from the Demons in close persuit? Can they help her try and recover from not only the horror of the demons but the scars of her past?
1. Demon Nest

**Warning- This story contains mature subject matter. It is dark and deals with serious issues. **

**Not that it matters all that much but this story, if I had to place it on a timeline probably happens some time in season one.**

**Hello, welcome to the shiny new edited and revised version of Recovery. For anyone who has read the first version and liked it, or read the first version and might have liked it if it wasn't for all the spelling errors then I am sure that you will enjoy this version even more as I have made use of spell check and taken many long hours of my life to re-write "Recovery" because I feel that it is a good story and I want the way it is written to not only not take away from the idea but to make the idea's that much better. **

**A quick thank you to all those people who read and enjoyed and reviewed the original version of this story. It is you who have brought about this new, hopefully, much better version. Please read, review and enjoy. Thank you.**

**I have also added my song choice for each chapter, if you are like me and connect music with everything try playing the featured song after reading, or during reading the chapter.**

**Now, on to the story.**

Recovery

By Lifepassion

Chapter one

"_I know you're still there. Watching me, wanting me. I can feel you hold me down. Fearing you …I won't let you hold me down. haunting you I can smell you all night. …waching me wanting me I can feel you hold me down…raping me."_ _**–Haunted, Evanescence**_

Sam and Dean, guns at the ready, burst through the large double doors of the old barn which, they had been told, was the gathering point of a large group of demons. The room was completely empty. An eerie glow illuminated the barn in a pale light. Sam and Dean looked both ways, a wind whispered past them. The barn seemed deserted.

"They've all left," said a voice. A man in his mid twenties, brown haired and pudgy looking, appeared from behind one of the support beams. "All gone…except me," he pointed to himself. The whole of his eyes were black. He was, quite obviously, possessed.

"What are you doing hanging around?" asked Dean, gun pointed at the Demon's head. With his free hand he reached around to his back pocket and pulled out a vial of holy water

The demon smiled at Dean. "Well," he moved to the side "I felt like taking the both of you out of the picture."

"And how do you figure you're going to do that?" asked Dean cockily.

"Like this!" the demon snarled and raised a gun. Dean lunged forward. A shot rang out, Sam grunted. Dean disarmed the demon quickly splashing him with holly water. The demon shrieked its head flinging from side to side as the water burned it. Dean flipped his pistol over and rammed it into the side of the man's head. The body slumped unconscious.

"Sam, you okay?" called Dean over his shoulder. Gun still pointed at the passed out figure on the floor.

"Fine." said Sam examining his shoulder. The bullet had grazed muscle nothing more, it hurt but it wasn't going to kill him. "Its just a knick."

"Alright I'll take care of this guy, you go check around for anything important that they left behind, books maps artifacts, you know the drill." Dean went to his duffle bag and pulled out some rope to tie up the demon. The he pulled out his dad's journal and flipped to the page with a Latin exorcism.

"On it," said Sam walking into another section of the barn. The first room of interest that he happened upon was clearly the meeting room. There was a large oak table in the middle of the room, on it was a circle with a strange design. Sam pulled out his notepad and drew a quick sketch of the symbol. He had an idea already of what it was most likely used for...helping other demons cross over into this world. There was nothing else in the room. The demons had obviously caught word that hunters were coming and had cleared out not only themselves but all their things.

He continued on. As he walked through he almost missed a door. It was partially hidden behind an old shelf and painted to blend in with the wall. He stopped pushing it open gun raised and at the ready just incase anything jumped out at him, just because one demon said everyone was gone didn't mean they actually were. After all, demons lie.

The room was set up like a cross between a living room and a bedroom. It was a total mess. There was another table, some chars and mattresses and, in the far corner of the room, a girl with pin-strait blond streaked hair. Her arms were chained above her head which had fallen forward so that the hair fell obscuring her face from view. She was facing slightly away from Sam.

Sam moved closer carefully. He had no idea whether this girl was possessed, a vampire or just a human. As he moved closer he realized the state she was in. Her jeans were torn around the hips and half open. There was blood on the floor and on her cloths, and there was another substance that Sam recognized but refused to name. He gagged.

"Oh God," he breathed not able to tell is she was dead of alive, she wasn't moving at all. He put the gun away and went over to her. The second he put a hand on her shoulder she sprang to life. Her eyes flew open, they were human eyes, scared, blue human eyes.

"GET AWAY! GET AWAY! GET AWAY!" she screamed kicking out at his face. Panic drove her to a frenzy. Who was this? This was someone new, new was frightening. The unknown was for more frightening then the known pain. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, she hadn't yet and she never would.

Sam managed to dodge the flailing, sock less, feet which he noticed were badly bruised.

"Hey its okay," He reached out to try and calm her.

"DON'T touch me!" she cried out them more brokenly said "please, don't touch me, no.." she moaned, she didn't want to fight, she didn't want this she just wanted it to be over "No, no, no". Her head moved from side to side her body struggling against the chains to get away. Her hair stuck to her tear, and blood, stained face.

Her shirt rose revealing severely bruised skin. Hand and nail prints were visible along her sides. Sam choked he did even want to know what the demons had done to her, with her. How many times they had...raped and used her.

"Hey," he said again softly. She hesitated when she heard his voice, so calm. Then she started to cry again silently. One of them had done that. Calmed her down, told her that it was alright and that everything would be okay. Then he gave her something to drink, she had woken up on the dirty mattress to him inside her. ~Please God help me~ she prayed silently.

Dean came charging into the room. He had heard the screams and thought that something was wrong, which it was. What he didn't know was that running into the room had only made the situation worse. The girl swung her head to the side to see who was there.

"No, Not two of you, please no." she begged. She wanted to be sick. "Just kill me!"

Sam saw her frantic eyes. If Dean hadn't already, he would exorcise that son of a bitch out there and track down every other demon who had done this.

She started sobbing "Please no," her eyes were pleading.

Sam held up a hand for Dean to stay back. Dean paused and looked at the room, realization dawning and disgust and anger following.

Sam knelt by her and spoke in a soft voice.

"We're not here to hurt you," she was still crying and whimpering like a hurt animal, looking back and forth from Sam to Dean then back at Sam. "Hey," she flinched, tears streaming down her face, as he moved the hair away form her face. Every instinct in her body told her to fight to try and fight them. "We're going to get you out of here." said Sam "But your going to have to trust me," Sam looked at her and she looked back into his eyes, still scared "Can you trust me?"

**SO, there is is. Chapter one in its entirety and over five hundred words longer than the original. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Girl in Chains

**Warning- This story contains mature subject matter. It is dark and deals with serious issues. Sensitive subjects. Strong Language.**

**I used accounts of happenings in my friends lives and my life to come up with Lucy's life and situation. T****his is a sensitive subject, I only hope that I can write about it in away that no one finds offensive and others can connect and sympathize with.**

**I hope that you like the new version of this story. I also look forward to reading reviews. Thank you for the good and for the bad reviews of the past, together they made me sit down and re-write the story.**

Recovery

By Lifespassion

Chapter Two

***quick note about the song, it's the chorus I'm connecting to this chapter if you choose to listen.**

**"(second singer)**Look how pretty she is, when she falls down. But there's no beauty in bleeding mascara, lips are quivering like a withering rose.**" -Bleeding Mascara, Atrayu **

"Can you trust me?" Sam repeated the question calmly, looking down at the girl.

She shook her head. She couldn't trust him. She couldn't trust anyone.

"Sam won't hurt you," said Dean seriously "He wouldn't hurt a fly." He might slay demons and shoot ghosts but he wouldn't hurt a fly.

"I'm going to let you down, okay?" Sam stood up shot the lock.

She jumped and let out a small cry. Her slender wrists were still bound by large metal shackles. She slumped to the floor, her hands falling into her lap. Moving slowly, Sam pulled out a lock pick. She watched him closely, her eyes boring into his face as he worked on freeing her. He had the shackles off in under a minute.

She sat frozen for a second, her whole body as ridged as stone. Every muscle clenched. Should she stay or try and run. She looked at the men and her heart fell, she couldn't out run them. She looked at Sam's face. He was waiting, just looking at her.

For a moment Sam thought the girl would try get up and run away. He reached a hand out to her. She looked at his hands, they were huge, he was huge! At least a foot taller then her. He could snap her like a twig. She took a moment and tried to walk her mind through thoughts. The others were gone. These two were here. They hadn't hurt her yet…She took his hand.

Sam helped her up off the ground.

"Its okay, we're here to help you." His voice was so soft and tender. Her knees began to shake with relief. Sam cupped a hand under her arm supporting her, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him, sobbing into his shoulder.

Sam was shocked for a moment and then patted her back soothingly, trying to calm her frail shaking body. He stood with her small form cradled in his shoulder.

"I'm going to carry you okay?" he whispered into her ear and looping an arm behind her knees he picked her up. Sam mouthed the question 'did you take care of him?' to Dean. Dean nodded. Sam carried her out of the barn and towards the impala.

She wouldn't let go of him to get in the car, her nails dug into his shoulders her hands gripping his shirt like a life line. So she rode on his lap, curled up tightly in a ball like a small child.

"We've got to get you to a hospital," Sam was thinking that she should probably get checked out to make sure that she hadn't contracted anything and nurses and doctors could contact her parents or friends and make sure that she was looked after and taken care of.

"Not now," she said shaking her head slightly "Not tonight. I don't want them asking me questions, looking at me" She looked on the verge of tears again. She didn't want them to know. Didn't want anyone to know.

"You need medical attention."

"No," she shook her head.

"We'll go first thing in the morning." Said Dean decisively and he changed rout form the hospital to the motel.

They pulled into the parking lot. It was well past midnight and the place was quiet, no one lurking around, no one out for a smoke. Dean walked ahead and opened the door. Sam got out of the car carefully lifting the girl with him.

"What's your name?" asked Sam sheepishly, feeling guilty for not asking earlier.

"Lucy,"

"Lucy, that's a nice name"

"You are Sam?" He carried her into the room.

"Yes, and that's Dean, my older pain in the ass brother , over there" Lucy tensed up at the words 'pain in the ass' "sorry," said Sam realizing the hidden, painful, memories behind the words. "I wasn't thinking," Lucy didn't respond but only curled up into a smaller tighter ball. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Sam shook his head, they really should get her to a hospital.

She looked very pale in the light of the motel room.

"Do you want anything to eat?" asked Dean. Lucy flinched again thinking of what had been forced into her mouth, down her throat. She had no appetite, she felt like puking again.

"No," she managed to squeak. Sam could feel his anger rising, he was down right pissed at anyone who could hurt a girl...force things on her, It was wrong, so wrong.

"Do you want to get cleaned up?" Sam asked quietly" She nodded and Sam set her down. Her knees gave out beneath her. Sam caught her. Her fingers gripped his shirtfront.

"I think standing is out of the question," said Dean. He wasn't trying to be sarcastic, he was more than concerned.

Sam picked her up again and carried her into the bathroom, pulled down the toilet seat and sat her down gently. He then turned on the water, putting his hand under the flow to make sure it was the right temperature, and started filling the tub.

"Are you okay from here?" he asked looking back at her. He was sure she would say yes and tell him to get out.

Lucy moved to pull her shirt off and then let out a small sound of pain. Shame coloured her cheeks as she realized that she was going to have to ask a stranger a man she had never met before, for help.

"I…I need help...getting into the tub and" she swallowed "out of these." she gestured to her clothes.

"Do you have a friend, someone you want me to call?" he was sure that that would be a better option. A more comfortable option.

"I don't know anyone here," her heart was racing in her chest. "I'm from out of town." She was running away from home, out of town but she didn't want Sam to know that.

"I can call the desk see if there is a girl," no doubt anyone who saw Lucy would probably call an ambulance but…

"No!" she protested. She didn't want anyone else to see her. No one else was to know. No one else could find out. Sam knew already. He had let her out and brought her here where she was safe. He had listened to her when she had said no hospitals, he would keep her secret for her if he saw her.

"Lucy…" started Sam. He was very nearly as uncomfortable with the situation as she was. Lucy swallowed her cheeks crimson. She looked up at him with her big, dark blue Bambi eyes.

"Please, just help me Sam. I'm trusting you."

*******

**Someone please save me. Someone be there who I can trust completely.**

**This version of chapter two is almost three times as long as the original chapter two. There's some new stuff some changed stuff. Please tell me what you think. I live and love reviews.**


	3. Washing Away

**Warning- This story contains mature subject matter. It is dark and deals with serious issues. Sensitive subjects. Strong Language.**

**Well, I should seriously call this authors corner or something because I always seem to have some sort of commentary don't I? Okay, the deal is. I like reading what other people/authors write about their stories and I figure that there has to be at least one person out there who thinks my little stories on writing stories are worth reading too. Hope springs eternal.**

**So far I have to say I am contented with the way that this second draft of the story is working out. Actually, it is the third draft. You see, I carry a notebook with me where ever I roam. A spiral bound, collage ruled 200 page notebook. I have a ton of them, one for every story or subject (not as in school subject) Recovery, the original story was hand written out in a spiral notebook, though it wasn't finished before I decided to post it on Fanfiction.**

**I live and love comments and I am starving because I haven't recieved any recently. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE if you love me or the story take the two seconds and review.**

Recovery

By Lifespassion

Chapter Three

*** I love this song.**

_"Yeah, I know it hurts, yeah I know you're scared…I will be right here. When your world breaks down…when your dreams give out, I will carry you, carry you, when the stars go blind and the darkness starts…I will carry you, carry you **" – I Will Carry You, Clay Aken **_

***

Sam took a deep breath and swallowed. Then moved over to Lucy's frail little body. She turned to face the wall and raised her arms, or tried to. Her left, wouldn't more any higher than her head. Sam took a shaky breath an gently, ever so gently, lifted the hem of her shirt.

She flinched and let out a whimper.

Then he saw the bruises. The cuts. The bite marks. His stomach clenched with protective anger. As he gently worked the material over her head he noticed something else…scars. Her body was littered with more scars than Sam or Dean's body.

Some were small and some were not so small. There were pale thin lines that looked like nail marks. There were round puckered circles that Sam recognized as cigarette burns. Bile rose in his throat. This may have been the first time Lucy had been captured and abused by Demons but it sure as hell was not the first time she had been hurt, or beaten.

"Who did this?" he asked his voice low as he ran a finger over a scar down her arm.

She trembled. She had known that he would probably ask. She had hoped that he wouldn't notice, or wouldn't ask.

"No one," she responded hurriedly, giving the answer she had given a million times before "It was just an accident...on my bike." She wanted to tell him the truth so much but that was a secret she had never revealed. Not ever, not to anyone. She didn't want things to get worse so she kept her mouth shut, just like she was told to.

Sure and what are the cigarette burns? Did you just happen to use yourself as an ash tray? He wanted to shout the questions at her, but he didn't because that was not what she needed right now. Right now she just needed help getting clean.

He continued to help her out of her cloths averting his gaze. She may need his help but he was not about to take any advantage of her in this state. He tossed the bloodied clothes into a corner of the room and lowered her into the water. He was thanks full that the big foamy bubbles hid her form because despite the bruises and blood he could not help but notice that Lucy was very, very, beautiful.

Sam turned to walk out of the room.

"Sam?" She called out after him. He turned back to her. He couldn't bit his tongue any longer.

"Don't lie to me Lucy, I don't know what happened in your past, and I will help you through whatever you need until you are safe. You can talk or you cannot talk, its up to you but don't lie to me."

Her bottom lip trembled at the harshness in his voice. She had spent so many years pretending that nothing was wrong and that she was just a clumsy girl who fell down a lot that it came as an instant reflex to lie to everyone about her wounds...all her wounds physical and the wounds down deep inside.

"I'm sorry," Sam apologized "I just..." he trailed off. He trailed a shaky hand through his hair. It had been a very long, very stressful day.

"Its okay," she said softly, she was used to this part too. Telling people it was okay, telling people she was sorry. "I'm sorry to I shouldn't lie, but...I can't tell you so please Sam, don't ask okay?"

She sounded so desperate. Sam's eyebrows knit together in a pained and concerned expression. Then he nodded and turned to leave again.

She moved a wash cloth over his shoulder and then flinched again. How was she supposed to reach her back?

"Sam?" she called after him.

"Yes?" he turned back to face her a second time. She was ready to cry.

"Will you…help me. I can't reach…" Sam nodded before she could continue and he sat back down beside the tub taking the washcloth from her hands and moving it as gently as he could over her back. She took the cloth back when he finished. He moved to exit the room.

"You won't leave will you?" She had to know that he would be there. That there was someone there. That he wasn't going to just abandon her here.

"No I'll just be in the other room, if you need anything just call."

"Okay. Sam?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Sam paused for a moment. "You're welcome…Lucy."

While Lucy washed Sam took her cloths, emptied the pockets and set them aside. He pulled out her student card.

She was still in high school.

He looked at her license.

He looked at her birthday.

She wasn't 18 for another month.

She was still a minor.

Sam put a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.

He felt like someone had just steam rolled him or hit him with a train.

"Sammy what's wrong" asked Dean. He had paused in the middle of cleaning his gun.

"She's only seventeen." said Sam, his voice barely audible and filled with disbelief. She was only Seventeen.

"What?" Deans brows knit together.

"She turns eighteen in a month, she's so young."

"No shit I'm almost ten years older than she is." Said Dean. Dean's blood pressure rose "I am going to kill those mother fucking Demons I don't care what I have to do."

"Dean calm down, she'll hear you." Truth was, Sam felt the exact same way, but he knew that the last thing Lucy needed was to hear them yelling and fighting out here.

Dean was breathing hard "You don't do that." Dean pointed to the door "Not to anyone and especially not to a kid."

"She's not a kid Dean" Said Sam "but you're right, its wrong and its bad and its evil but there Demons that's what they are, they are Evil Bastards." Sam said it deathly calmly.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?" said Dean he could sense his brother had something more to say. Sam thought of telling Dean what he had seen, the scars on her body. But then he stopped, he couldn't bring himself to tell his brother it seemed like a betrayal of Lucy's trust.

"Its nothing." Said Sam shaking his head for the millionth time that day. "Dean will you run over to the superstore over there and buy some cloths for her?"

"What me go shopping? Dude you can't be serious." Dean put down the gun

"I am serious." Said Sam "And would you put away the gun. I told Lucy I wouldn't leave and if she calls for me and I'm not here..."

"Fine, fine alright I'll go." said Dean in a exasperated whisper "Give me the sizes."

***

**When I wrote this out by hand in the notebook. Sam helped Lucy wash. When I first posted this story I thought it was to much to put in the story or online. Then I started reading other fanfictions and I realized that its my story and its not that big of a deal. I hope you don't think its too much.**


	4. Why did You Hold on?

**Warning- This story contains mature subject matter. It is dark and deals with serious issues. Sensitive subjects. Strong Language.**

**In the first version of this chapter I wrote "this chapter is kind of slow going but the info. is important for later on in the story." And while the new version is not exactly the most fast paced chapter out there it is not as slow moving as the original.****This is also the first chapter where a good portion of editing involved removing actions and sentences. **

**A special thank you to all those people who are re-reading, even if they can't comment (thanks for messaging me and letting me know) to those people who are first time readers...I love imput...seriously love.**

***

Recovery

By Lifespassion

Chapter Four

_"Hear the sound, The angels come screaming down. Your voice, I hear you've been bleeding. Make your choice  
They say you've been pleading; Someone save us - Heaven help us now Come crashing down We'll hear the sound As you're falling down" **-Heaven help us, My Chemical Romance**_

Lucy Sat in the tub, not movie, not doing to much of anything.

She hurt all over. She started to cry.

How could this happen? What did she do to deserve this? What did she ever do to deserve all the shit that happened in her life. Nothing, she answered herself. She had never done anything to deserve this. She had never, stolen, cheated, betrayed a friendship, she'd never even had sex…willingly, yet. She lied, but only to cover up, never to get out of trouble.

Sam had been sitting on the bed trying to concentrate on checking his e-mails. It didn't take long for him to hear and realize that Lucy was crying. he walked from his place on the bed over to the door and knocked. "Lucy? you okay?"

"Yes," came a cracked voice.

"Do you mind if I open the door?" he didn't want to come in, he didn't want to violate her privacy, though he had already seen her.

"Yes." Came the response. He opened the door so that they could talk easier but he didn't look in. She was still in the bathtub and there were still bubbles obscuring the view of her body in the water, so it wouldn't have mattered much either way.

"Feeling any better?" the question was kind of dumb considering he had just overheard her crying.

"A little," Lucy whipped her eyes and sniffled "Thank you Sam, I don't know how much longer I could of held on."

"Why did you?" asked Sam, the words were out before he could stop himself. The instant he said them he wanted to hit himself for asking.

"What, hold on?" She looked at him surprised "Because I want to live Sam." She said it as if it was the only obvious answer. Sam noticed that she did not say she did not want to die rather she had said she wanted to live. Sam slumped down to the floor, his back facing her, as he leaned against the door frame.

"How long?" he asked solemnly not sure if he should ask or if she would answer. He knew he didn't really want to know the answer.

"I'm not sure exactly, four or five days."

"Fuck," Sam swore under his breath "and they…"

"Everyday," she responded, answering the question before he could even finish asking, her face contorting with sadness once again. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." Sam rested his head against the frame, closing his eyes.

"For what?" Lucy sniffed "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry you went through that, you seem like a nice girl."

"I am," she said softly almost laughing. She looked around the room. "Where are my clothes?" She asked suddenly concerned.

"Oh, they're in the other room we had to get the sizes. Dean in out buying you something to wear." Just then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it its probably Dean." He closed the bathroom door behind him and opened the door for Dean.

"I got a track suit, I hope it fits." said Dean "You have not idea how awkward it was standing the check out line with girls underwear." Dean shook his head. Sam laughed envisioning his brother standing there blushing as some cashier looked at him oddly for his purchases.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door.

"I've got your clothes…"

"Can you bring them in and just set them on the floor." Sam came in, careful to keep his gaze downcast.

"Here okay?" he asked setting them down.

"Yeah. I should be fine."

"Good," Sam swallowed and turned away "I'll be in the other room."

"Can you hand me my towel before you go?" she asked quietly. Sam plucked a towel off the wrack on the other side of the room and walked over to her, looking only at her face as he handed it to her. Their eyes met briefly, then Sam looked away and left the room.

***

**As a little afterthought I looked at how long this chapter was and decided that I wanted to break it down into two separate parts. This scene and the next scene. It is still over a thousand words long so its not that short of a chapter anyway, even though Its only about half. Personally I think its better this way and its a good place to stop, now to abrupt and a typical stop-type spot for me. Please if you can and havent already commented on this chapter let me know what you think.**


	5. Sharing a Room

**The story grows ever longer. Now I am sure that there are enough people reading this that one or two could take the time to make my day and post a little somethin-somethin' for the story. Please. **

**This chapter is freshly (April 2010) edited**

***

Recovery

By Lifespassion

Chapter Five

-

_"Keep holding on, because you know we'll make it through we'll make it through, just stay strong...there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do, nothing you can change when it comes to the truth but, keep holding on" **- Keep holding on, Avril Levigne**_

Lucy stepped carefully out of the tub, her legs were supporting her own weight now but not by much and she knew they wouldn't hold up for long. She wrapped the towel around her torso and looked back at the water. It was a murky colour, dirty with blood. She swallowed and reached into the brownish water pulling out the plug.

She then went over to the small pile of cloths that Dean had bought for her. At the top of the pile was a simple grey track suit. It was a little big but she didn't mind. It was nice and soft, clean and modest and that was all she really cared about, as far as cloths were concerned, at the moment.

When she was fully dressed she moved towards the mirror, afraid to see what her reflection would show. She looked at her face, she had seen worse before. She touched the bruise by her left eye. It wasn't swollen…yet, but it was black. Her bottom lip had a small scabbed cut. There was a scratch on her right cheek but it was close to being healed.

She had definitely seem worse looking in the mirror.

She shook the thoughts of days past from her head. Sam had been able to see her past, written all over her in, not in words, but in delicate white lines and circles. She had lied to him, but she had to. She would just hurt more if she told someone, anyone. Especially anyone who she thought, just maybe, could and would change things. Something told her that Sam would try to save her from her life of pain. A piece of her wished he would. He had such kind eyes, eyes that made her trust him. She wanted him to save her. She wanted so desperately to be saved and to be able to save herself

She had survived this long, she could last a little longer. Soon she would be able to leave for university. Things would be better then. Though…He…didn't want her to leave. She had received a partial scholarship but he hadn't been happy. Instead of a celebration, or congratulations on her acceptance into her first choice there was anger. He had been so angry at her for succeeding, for applying to a place so far away, for applying to a post-secondary school at all.

Lucy, opened the door to the bathroom slowly and limped out. She was greeted by two sets of deeply concerned eyes. They were both beautiful brothers, but she did not want to think about that right now. She did not want to think about boys.

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and then Dean spoke.

"We talked, we are both willing to pay for you getting a separate room."

"No!" She all but shouted then paused looking guiltily at her feet. What was she saying no for? She should definitely be taking the option of her own room, of course she would be much safer in her own room, on her own…but they had come for her, stolen her out of her last hotel room. Fear, snacked up her spine and made her shiver. No, she could definitely not stay in a room alone, not tonight. "I…I'm sorry its just…I wouldn't feel safe, on my own."

"You'd rather stay in a room with two men you have never met before?" asked Dean incredulously.

Lucy nodded. She didn't exactly want to stay in a room with two men she had never met before but, she was more afraid of being alone. Deep down she knew that if they were intending on hurting her, they probably would have done it already or shown some sort of less then noble intentions

"I figure if you were going to hurt me you would have done it by now." She walked to the bed opposite of the two brothers and her knees gave out and she sat down on the edge of the badly patterned bed "I'm so tired."

"I guess we could crash now," said Sam shrugging. Dean got up and turned out the lights. The boys crawled into one of the double beds together.

"I swear if you steal the covers," said Dean quietly "I will push you off the bed and your ass will be cold and on the floor."

Sam shook his head.

Lucy watched the boys bed down for the night then lifted up the covers to her bed and crawled under snuggling up tightly in the fetal position. She didn't want to sleep didn't want to dream, didn't want to wake up in the middle of the night. She lay tence, un-moving in the bed, just listening to the boys breathing. Thier breathing became steady and she knew they were sleeping, still she couldn't close her eyes and then her body took over needing to sleep.

**Please hit that little button at the bottom and post a quick review.**


	6. Nightmares and The Hospital

**Welcome to Chapter Six The original version had the trip to the hospital included and was actually chapter 5 but I split chapter four so... Its still a long-ish chapter. Hope you like it. Either way please let me know.**

**If you have ever seen the movie distubia then know that I pictured the niegbor in the movie as Lucy's father here. He is also in "The Green mile" as Tom Hank's friend who is the tallest guard, And he is in "House" as the detective who tried to put House in jail for all the drugs that he uses. If you know who that is then just picture him as the dad...except maybe not in such good shape.**

**Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews that I have recieved. I totally apreciate it you have no idea how much it means. Thanks. Oh and thank you to anyone who takes the poll I have on my profile, imput/voteing much apreciated.**

Recovery

By Lifespassion

Chapter Six

_"And now I hear it creeping, and now I feel it move. I wake up screaming… When it comes back you won't be scared and lonely. You won't be scared you won't be, lonely"**- Scared, Three Days Grace**_

Dean elbowed Sam sharply in the ribs waking him form his deep, restful sleep. "Dude," said Dean in a loud whisper.

"What?" Sam asked groggily. Then he heard the sobbing…the rather loud sobbing.

"No, no, no, no.." Lucy was tossing and turning underneath the covers which here wrapped tightly around her small form. She struggled against the blankets crying and moaning "No"

A huge wave of pity washed over both the Winchester brothers. Sam got out of bed. Both the Winchesters had crashed in their clothes, for Lucy's sake, and so Sam was still dressed.

"Hey," Sam touched her arm.

Her body froze for and instant and then she began trashing around trying to escape. Her mind caught in some horrific nightmare.

"Lucy, Lucy," Sam took hold of her shoulders, and held her thrashing body completely still, her head began tossing from side to side rather violently. For a moment Sam was afraid she would hurt herself and get whiplash "Wake up, come on you're dreaming."

His voice was loud enough to wake her from the nightmare.

She jolted sitting strait up, her forehead connected sharply with Sam's shoulder. Sam grunted. She cried out and then put a hand to her head. She looked around wildly trying to remember where she was.

It took her a moment to calm down and then everything set in. She thought of the dream how it had replayed in her head, violence and pain. in her dream she had been running from them, but, of course, they were much faster than she was. They had caught up with her and dragged her to the floor, tearing at her cloths like rabid animals. She had begged them no…no…no.

She cried more softly now, like a child. Sam rubbed her back soothingly. Just like a child she crawled into his arms, onto his lap and cried in the circle of his protective embrace. She should have been scared, but she had never felt more safe. She had lived without comfort of any kind for so long, she needed this.

Sam tried to ignore the way she felt on his lap and concentrated on the fact that she needed his comfort his strength…not his attentions. She cuddled up tightly against him. He rocked her like a baby, back and forth in a slow smooth rhythm. Her sobs slowed and eventually ceased.

When she stopped crying Sam started to pull away.

"No," she held his shirt in her small fists. She couldn't bear the thought of him leaving her. It was a completely irrational notion but at that moment she was sure that if he left her side the dream would come back and spin its icy web around her again "Stay with me," She pleaded.

Sam hesitated. It was a somewhat unnerving idea.

Lucy wondered if she was asking to much of him, if she had overstepped her bounds.

"Please," she looked up at him. Sam nodded in the dark and Lucy crawled back under the covers. He tucked her in carefully and then lay beside her on top of the blankets.

Lucy rested feeling for the first time in a long time that she was safe. She fell into a sleep untainted by dark memories.

***

The Winchester brothers were both up long before Lucy. They woke her at around ten because they had to get out of the motel or pay for another full day.

The hospital was at the other end of town. Sam was prepared to stick around until he knew that she was safe . The hospital called her parents; they had to she was still a minor.

The police had come by and asked Sam and Dean about a million questions including why they hadn't brought her directly to the hospital. The yhad tried to be as honest as possible but that was kind of difficult when you lived under false names.

Sam waited in the waiting room until four in the afternoon. he was getting hungry and worried that he hadden't heard from her yet. He really hoped that nothing was direly wrong, or at least more wrong than it already was. Dean had left twenty minutes ago to get coffee and still wasn't back. Sam was getting tired and impatient when Lucy was wheeled by in a wheelchair by her parents.

"Sam!" She yelled to him.

"Lucy." Sam got up and moved towards them, putting down the magazine he had been leafing through.

"I thought you said he left." She looked up at her parents.

Sam looked up and her parents glared viciously at him. Her mother was petite, with a face like Lucy, but darker, greying hair. Her father was tall, with broad shoulders, he was at least as tall as Sam...at least. So her parents were the type to lie to her face, Sam raised a brow...her mother was looking very protective of her daughter.

"You should have brought her directly here as soon as you found her and stayed out of this." Her mother was red in the face. Sam was about to tell them what he had told the police that Lucy had asked not to come directly to the hospital but one look at her father and the way Lucy flinched every time his hands moved told Sam that it was better not to defend himself by blaming Lucy. There was definitely something wrong here. Something that was un-supernaturally, but still unnaturally wholly wrong.

Lucy cringed as her father placed a hand on her shoulder. Sam looked at Lucy's dad closely. Lucy looked a little like her mother but there was no family resemblance between Lucy and her father. If Sam didn't know better he would say that they were not related at all. He didn't like the way she flinched when he moved. Sam himself was starting to feel rather protective of Lucy and his instincts were telling him to protect her from the man behind her, but maybe that was just him overreacting.

"You stay away form our daughter." said her mother. Her father took a step towards Sam as Lucy and her mother continued down the hall.

"If you come round boy, I'll kill you." The man's voice was low and to say the least menacing. Sam had no doubt that he meant what he said.

Two things were obvious to Sam as they walked away. One, somehow Lucy's parents or at least her father blamed him for what happened and two, Lucy was still in danger but he wasn't sure if she was in danger form the Demons who might be following her or the monster posing as her protector. All Sam knew for sure is that there was something in the pit of his stomach telling him something was undeniable wrong. She's wasn't safe.

**Please tell me what you think. I love love love reviews.**


	7. Save Me

****

Ahhh...I am so busy and so sick. Opening night of my play is tomorrow night! I am so nervous. I am always nervous before opening night. *cough* *sniff* ahhh! But still I find time for a story. :)

Voting pole is up and running for your input on which story you want me to work on the most, I go by reviews and votes so if you want one more than the other let me know so I can prioritize my story writing.

This chapter is two scenes in one, one scene is slightly longer than the other but they are both equally important...one is slightly more violent than the other though. Thanks once again for all the reviews, keep em' coming please. I love reviews!

Recovery

By Lifespassion

Chapter Seven

_"...Child is taken. And the violence causes silece who are we mistaken? Then you see, its not me, Its not my family...in your head in your head they are fighting!" -**Zombie, The Cranberries.**_

Sam was sitting with his chin in his hand and a coffee in the other. Dean was talking but he didn't really care, he wasn't really interested in whatever his brother had to say especially since the last thing he remembered hearing Dean say was something about the 'hot brunette' ordering coffee at the front counter.

"Sam!" Dean waved his hand in front of his little brothers face. "Hello anyone there." Dean was well aware that his little brother had not be listening to anything he had been saying including the stuff on a new hunt bobby had called about.

"Cut it out." Said Sam slapping away his brothers hand.

"While I would love to leave you to your 'thousand-yard-stare' we have a job to do so what's eating at you." asked Dean chomping down on a chocolate donut. He had his guesses on what was wrong with his brother, he wasn't stupid after all.

"Its just..." Sam started and then let the words just sort of hang in the air.

"Lucy?"Dean finished the sentence for his brother.

"Yeah..." Sam shook his head "Was I the only one in the whole hospital who got the vibe that something wasn't...isn't quite right between Lucy and her father?"

"I don't know, I didn't actually get a chance to meet her parents, but I'll take your word on the something is up vibe" said Dean, wiping his hands on a set of napkins.

"Don't you think we should do something?" asked Sam sitting forward and suddenly speaking much more earnestly.

"What can we do? tell the cops? I'm wanted and technically so are you, besides an anonymous tip will just get denied by the father and probably the mom too and if she has been dealing with this for a while and hasn't already tried for help, chances are she will deny anything as well. Besides after what she went through do you really think she is in the mood to get up in court and admit 'yeah my dad hits me'"

Sam shook his head. He knew his brother was right, still be couldn't just sit around and do nothing.

"Well we've got to do something. Who's to say that the Demons aren't still after her as well. It could have been some random abduction or it could have been strategic. Maybe she was special."

"Like you?"

"I don't know, I don't think so." Said Sam, knowing how that kid Max had reacted to violence he doubted that if Lucy had any powers she would let things get out of control and she probably would have held up better against the demons.

"Well its ten right now. What do you say we swing by in the morning and see how she is." said Dean standing and stretching.

"What about her parents?" asked sam standing

"We'll be subtle."

"Dean you are about as subtle as a bull."

"Yeah well...shut up. Come on lets go." Dean got up from the table and the brothers headed out.

***

"I'm sorry" Cried Lucy from the floor. Her lip had re-opened and was bleeding. Her step father stood towering over her. "I didn't mean to... it was my fault." she cried.

"That's what happens when you trust boys." He said turning away.

"It wasn't them!" she shouted suddenly. It hadn't been their fault, they had saved her not hurt her.

Her father turned back and she clasped a hand over her mouth, realizing her mistake. She had disagreed with him on something, contradicted him.

"Then who was it?!" he demanded yanking her up by her hair. "Who the hell would want you?" he shouted in her face. She closed her eyes against the sound, against the violence. He threw her against the wall. She hit with a sickening thud and fell do the ground.

He closed and locked the door from the outside, trapping her within the confines of the windowless attic room. Moaning, Lucy pulled her knees up close her body broken and battered. She hurt so bad. Who would want her after all this, she cried at the thought.

"Oh Sam, Sam save me." She whispered softly crying.

****

Thats all for now, hope you liked it please review.


	8. Vision of Violence

**Another week another Chapter. I have to say. I am proud of myself for working on this and updating as often as I have been considering I am usually the hugest procrastinator in the world and generally only work on stories once a millennia. Lol...I'm not even kidding though.**

**Thank you to all the people who have taken the time to review this story. Your comments mean so much to me. I am open to critique but I am a sensitive soul-like Sammy…well Sam in season's one to three. Thanks also to people who have voted on my profile pole; I check it every time I log on so it is actually worth it if you are looking to be heard.**

**I have to say, I always loved how they filmed Sam's visions. I hope I have done it justice in my writing. This version of this chapter had a much more detailed vision with extra stuff on what Sam is thinking/feeling as he sees what he sees.**

**Alright, enough of my babbling and on with the story. Please read and review and make my day!**

***

Recovery

By Lifepassion

Chapter Eight

"_These flowers have grown from bloodstains on the ground…everyone bleeds…there's no use so don't deny it…voices of violence voices of violence"- __**Voices of Violence, Billy Talent**_

The brothers had gone back to the hotel room for the night. Dean was watching some television and Sam was not doing much of anything when it hit him; That blind hot pain in his head like a hand gripping his brain. The telltale sign of a vision.

"Ahhh." He let out his usual small grunt of protest as his knees buckled beneath him. Pain sliced like a knife as the vision forced its way inside…with a blinding flash of light.

Dean looked over his shoulder to his brother who was now crouching down with his fingers pressed tightly to the bridge of his nose.

"Sam? Sam!?" Dean got up and moved to his brother.

The room spun before Sam's eyes, it twisted shifted changed with flickering lights and then...

_He was outside a house 34 Mulberry street, right on the corner. White siding blue door._

_Sam could see the room in front of him. There was an argument going on but the voices were muffled like he was underwater. _

_Lucy was there, and her father and mother. They were all standing in the kitchen around the table. The father was getting angry Sam could tell by the way the man was, apparently, shouting and flailing his arms. The wife went over to try and comfort and calm her husband. He gave one sharp short backhand and the woman clutching here cheek backed off completely._

_Then the father grabbed Lucy's arm above the elbow and hauled her roughly out of the room. The scene changed rapidly and he found himself in another room._

_Lucy stood trembling like a leaf. She looked so frail and pale and unbelievably scared standing there in front of her giant of a father. Sam watched the scene unfold in sheer horror._

_The man was yelling, shouting. Lucy tried to plead for herself, tried to calm him, tried to say the right words but of course there were no right words here. There was nothing she could possibly do to dampen this monster of a man's anger. _

_He hit her, a backhand to the face. She stood. didn't even raise a hand to her cheek. _

A sinking feeling flooded over Sam. This was definitely not the first time. There was no surprise on her face. She had seen it coming and hadn't even tried to duck away. As someone who had an older brother who had picked on him, he knew exactly how hard it was not to flinch when being teased. He knew that it had to be ten times harder when you knew that the person was not teasing…that they were totally serious and absolutely trying to hit you.

_Her father hit her again when she didn't speak. It was a real punch, one that would have sent either of the brothers heads spinning. _

_Lucy's body spun with the force of the blow. The room had only a chair, a desk a lamp and nothing more. She hit the side of the desk on the way down. _

Sam winced. He wanted out of this nightmare this vision...but Lucy was getting up.

_She stood again. silently defiant. _

Sam wanted to cheer and scream at the same time. Cheer because he was happy that she could still get back up and scream for her to get down and lay low.

_The man seemed satisfied and turned to leave saying something as he went._

_Lucy protested again with a fire he had never seen in her eyes. A protective fire. She had such a spirit, She had to be the strongest person he had ever met._

_Her father flung her across the room. She hit the wall with a sickening sound._

Sam pictured himself doing the same to her father, smashing him against a wall seeing how the old bastard liked being beaten up on. How could he do that to his own daughter?

_Lucy pulled her body up tight whispered:_

_"Oh Sam, Sam save me."_

The world shifted back into view. Sam gasped for breath. Dean was standing over him concerned look on his face eyebrows knit in apprehension.

"Sam?" He demanded.

"I'm alright." Said Sam moving to get up. He was not, in fact, alright. His head was killing him.

"God Damn it Sammy you have got to stop doing that, it scares the shit out of me." Dean was mad but inside he was more relieved than anything and he knew Sam couldn't help the visions.

"We've got to go right now." Said Sam grabbing the keys off of the dresser "34 Mulberry street."

"What's on Mulberry street?" asked Dean following his brother out to the impala.

"Lucy." Sam got in the car and took a Deep breath. He took a second and rested his head against the steering wheel. Why on earth had he had a vision. A vision totally unconnected to the yellow eyed demon.

**(FYI- Yellow eyes is dead/not even an issue in this story)**

"Sam Are you sure you're okay to drive?" Dean's voice was uncharacteristically concerned.

"Yeah Dean I'm fine." Sam ran a hand through his hair and let out a shaky breath. "I was right…about Lucy" He gunned the engine "Her old man does beat on her."

"How do we prove it?" Asked Dean pulling his gun out and checking the bullets. Real bullets, not rock salt.

"Easy enough." Said Sam his mouth in a tight line "She's on the floor in her house bleeding right now because of him."

"Shit." Said Dean. He slammed his hand down on the dash. "I hate demons but why the fuck do we have to deal with psycho human's too." He ran a hand through his short hair. There was a long silence in the car. "So…we going to do an intervention?"

"If he gets in the way," Said Sam his voice deathly cold "We are going to get him out of the way."

The threat was evident in his voice. This was bullshit, you just didn't do stuff like that. Both brothers were on the same boat for this one they were going to get Lucy out...whatever it took.

**No girl…or guy for that matter deserves to get beaten on like this. No one deserves it do you hear me? The assholes who do all deserve a taste of their own medicine, until they get the hint that they should stop.**


	9. Lucy's House

Recovery

By Lifepassion

Chapter Nine

**Here is chapter nine. I debated on weather I wanted to split this chapter in two and decided against it. Thank you so much to all those poeple who have review and voted on my profile pole.**

**Enjoy the latest update. Please read and review.**

***

_"Why do evil men get away with it? Can't you see that I am in a world of shit? Gave up all her hope and went back inside stop my bleeding heart and let the engine die, I don't want to know, I don't want to know" –**Stockholm Syndrome, Blink182**_

**(This seemed like a really appropriate song choice since someone commented that the wife in this chapter had Stockholm syndrome)**

Sam and Dean crept behind the house, their pistols raised and at the ready. It was after dark at this point. They had parked a block away; far enough away not to be noticed and close enough that if anything major went down they could get out in a hurry. Dean checked his clip and put it back in the gun.

"You know this is the first person since Gordan that I've been ready to kill." said Dean

"I know the feeling," Sam responded looking at the house.

"So how are we going to get in?" asked Dean talking in a low voice so as not to be heard.

"Let's check around the back, see if there is a window we can get through. If we can avoid confrontation and get Lucy out of there and safe then lets do it."

Dean nodded in agreement "Sounds good to me," they headed around the back of the house. As they passed the kitchen they heard voices.

"Someone is going to notice one of these days Carl and then what?" asked a small terrified female voice.

"They won't notice this time," A gruff male voice responded "She was already bruised from those boys; she shouldn't have been out anyway."

"Well maybe she wouldn't have run away if you weren't always using her like a human punching bag!" The woman's voice rose and was followed by a loud slap.

Both Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks.

"You will not raise your voice at me bitch!" The silhouette's of Lucy's parents were visible against the old yellow curtains covering the windows.

Sam watched as the larger figure moved towards the smaller figure and wrapped his hands around her neck, A choked strangled gurgled out of her body

"You hear me you fucking whore?! I'll treat my children the way I want I am the father. I am the head of this house hold. Do you hear me?!" He threw her down "Dimmit woman answer me!"

"Yes," came a small wisp of a voice.

"That's enough," Said Dean "I'm going in," forget being subtle and quiet Dean wasn't about to let anyone get thrown around like that. "You go around the back and get Lucy out I'm dealing with this Asshole its time he got a taste of his own bitter medicine."

Sam nodded and headed round the back.

Both boys tucked their guns away: Sam because he didn't want to frighten Lucy. Dean because he wanted to beat the living shit out of Carl, the father, with his bare hands.

Sam went in the back door...which was unlocked and headed immediately up the stairs.

Carl stopped hearing the back door open and slam close and hearing the steps upstairs. "What the hell?" he muttered and headed towards the flight of stairs. Dean tapped Carl on the shoulder. As Carl turned around Dean threw his punch, hand and solid and square in the nose. He heard the sickening crack of bone beneath flesh and Carl reeled backwards blood spurting out of his nose.

-

Sam took the stairs two at a time. When he reached the attic door he realized it was locked. "Lucy?!" he called out her name.

Lucy raised her head from the floor "Sam? Sam is that you?"

"Yeah, you aren't near the door are you?"

"N..no"

Sam picked his leg up off the ground and kicked the door in.

Lucy let out a small scream covering her mouth.

"Sorry," He moved towards her, at close distance she looked even more beat up than before and her bruises and cuts had had time to swell "God, Lucy why did you stay here?"

"I didn't the night you found me I was trying to run away!" it was the truth she had wanted out of this place so badly and she had been trapped here. Now she was back and all she wanted was to get out again, but the door was locked and she had nowhere to run.

"Come on," Sam helped her up and realized she was in to rough a shape to walk. He picked her up bridal style and carried her down the stairs.

-

Dean kept his hands at the ready. The mother was huddled on the floor looking up at Dean with shock and her husband with fear. Carl wiped the blood from under his nose with the back of his hand then he looked at Dean.

"You," He said with vile contempt. "I should have known you would be stupid enough to come into my house after hurting my daughter."

"Shut up you asshole," Said Dean "the only person in this room her hurt Lucy is you, you sick fuck. You should be ashamed..." Dean spoke with hatred.

Carl threw a punch catching Dean in the side of the face.

Dean wasn't even remotely fazed her came back swinging pounding two jabs at Carl's face and then another in the stomach. Grabbing the man short hair Dean yanked his head downwards bringing his knee up at the same time. Teeth broke blood gushing out of Carl's mouth, nose and lips. He fell to the floor clutching his face in agony.

"Not so great when you're on the receiving end huh?" Smirked Dean.

From out of nowhere the wife came up behind him and whacked him over the head with the fire extinguisher knocking Dean out cold.

**Alright thats all folks. Please read and review.**


	10. Standing Up

**Good day one and all. Today is a happy day, I am in a surprisingly good mood and so I sit and so I write. Thank you to all those poeple who have received. You bring me rapturous joy!**

**Thank you to Fan fic for actually putting in an inbox. Brilliant sheer genius. I love it I love it I love it.**

**Authors corner notes: This chapter was originally only about five hundred words and now it is over a thousand. So it definately got a little bit longer. I had alot to add though because looking back this and a number of the chapters near the end of this story definately needed a little bit of working on. This needed more depth and I also majorly extended the scene where Lucy stands up and tells her parents off, deservedly so.**

Recovery

By Lifepassion

Chapter Ten

_"Makes me that much stronger makes me work a little bit harder makes me that much wiser thanks for making me a fighter."-**Stronger, Christina Aguilara**_

Sam took the stairs down quickly. He carried Lucy carefully in his arms making it down the narrow steps without banging into anything. As he neared the bottom of the stairs he heard a loud thump and a body fall to the floor; it was a sound Sam was all to familiar with.

Sam rounded the corner and looked into the kitchen where he saw his brother laying unconscious on the floor.

"DEAN!' he set Lucy down behind the corner of the wall "stay here," He walked into the room and grabbed the fire extinguisher from the wife. Then his legs were tripped from underneath him.

Carl, Lucy's father, rose from the floor.

"You boys have no right messing in other people's lives," he snarled wiping the blood form his mouth. His face was swollen in places, from obvious punches, Dean had delivered.

"What Lucy has been enduring is not a life, its a cage...its hell" Sam shot back. Getting up. The scared wife moved to the phone dialing the police.

Carl thew a punch, Sam moved out of the way with ease and tripped Carls legs form beneath him. Lucy's father was a big man as tall as Sam but as solid as Dean and he fell as hard as an anvil.

He got back up slowly. One hand on his knee as he helped himself up. "What do you want with that little whore anyway?" He slurred spitting out blood.

"I"m not a whore!" Lucy stood in the doorway.

"Lucy stay back."

"No, I am not a whore," Lucy stepped out into the kitchen and towards her father. "I am not a whore, I have never been a whore and never will be." Her father scoffed. Sam kneed him in the the stomach and he shut up again after letting out a pained grunt. "You're my father, you are supposed to protect me, look out for me, love me." she was trembling "But your the one who I've always needed protection from. And you." she swung towards her mother "You're my mother, you were supposed to look out for me, I was your baby do you remember that?! How could you let him hurt you like he does, How could you let him hurt me?"

Lucy's mother put down the phone. "I never hurt you."

"You never saved me."

"I stood up for you."

"And what good did that do, when talking didn't work you should have left and taken me away with you." Her bottom lip was trembling visibly. It took all Sam had not to go over to her and scoop her up again and taker her away from this now, but he had to keep an eye on Carl who was looking rather shifty, and his brother was still unmoving on the ground. Lucy spoke again "If you hadn't have made me run away, I would have never been caught, captured by those...men, I wouldn't have had to go through...what..."

"Its your fault for running away, we never told you you could leave, you were suposed to stay here with your family." Said her father. Sam wanted to punch the bastard in the face, he just didn't get it did he?

"If you hadn't of used me as target practice I wouldn't have left. This isn't my fault dad, This isn't Sam's fault or Dean's fault they came and they saved me when you wouldn't...this is your fault. Do you understand that? I was kidnapped and raped and it all comes back to you." She stood as strait as she could, her ribs still hurt, and said with stone like anger "I. Hate. You."

Her Father stood shocked for a moment, as if he did not know how to handle the situation. Everyone was silent and the room seemed to close in. The tension was palpable. Off in the distance the sound of sirens could be heard, dimly but growing louder with every second as they neared the house.

A moan from the floor broke the silence in the kitchen. Dean raised himself up slightly. Sam leaned down to help his brother up off the ground.

"What did I miss?" He asked as Sam helped him to his feet.

"A lot." said Sam looking at Lucy.

"You guys get out of here before the cops come," Lucy spoke in a much softer voice now.

"Are you sure?" asked Sam, he wanted to stick around and make sure that she was safe, that she was going to be okay now.

"Yeah, with my hospital record and Dad's track record...I'll be okay" she tried to smile, her face hurt and she winced with the motion.

Sam and Dean hurried out of the house the last thing two wanted criminals AKA Sam and Dean wanted was to be face to face with the cops twice in the same city, it could get messy if they were interrogated...even though they did have thier fake I.D's on them the fact that Dean had been on the news was enough of a risk.

_**(gives you some idea when this story takes place)**_

"take care of yourself, you call us if anything happens" Dean looked at Carl "Anything, okay?"

"I will," Said Lucy nodding. She glanced back over he shoulder. Her father was sitting down at the table his head in his hand. Her mother offered him a damp cloth and rubbed his shoulder gently. Lucy looked back at the boys "don't leave town or anything okay?"

"We won't." the brothers answered in unison.

Sam stepped up back onto the porch. "Take care," He hugged her.

"Promise you won't leave town." she whispered into his shoulder. He could tell she was still afraid.

"Promise."

**Please, take two seconds and click on that little button just below.**


	11. In the Hospital Again

**Here is a chapter that did not appear in the first version of Recovery, but makes a lot of sense to have in the story. My goal for this story is to have 100 reviews, that's a lot I know but I've been checking out how many people read this story per month and the average is over 500 which means it is not that unreasonable at all, so please help me to reach me goal, it would mean the world to me.**

**I have another chapter I want to write after this one as well. I just keep on getting more and more that I want to put in this story. Hopefully it goes in fairly well with story arch, hopefully.**

**I am not actually sure how hospital security works, other than I know that I have always been able to go and see family and close friends. But it made sense to me that the father would not be permitted access and Sam would be. Hope its realistic because I really don't know here.**

Recovery

By Lifepassion

Chapter Eleven

_"On a stormy sea of moving emotion. Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean...Carry on, you will always remember...Carry on my wayward son, There'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest  
Don't you cry no more." **- Carry on my Wayward son, Kansas**_

**(I know it is classic and used at the end of each supernatural season but this is song that I want for this chapter....and no it is not the end of the story)  
**

Sam walked in through the hospital doors once again. dean was standing just behind him and off to the side. feeling less comfortable with being in the hospital again, he realy didn't like hospitals ever since he...died in one and was stuck wandering around with a reaper. He got the shudders every time he stepped in one.

"Hey, do you know what room Lucy is in?"

"Are you family?"

"No close, Friends." Sam looked over the counter at the plump nurse. She didn't look to impressed.

"It is suposed to be only family who get to see her." Then she looked at the sheet. "What are your names?"

"Sam and Dean."

"Sam, your on the list, she wants to see you, you have express access while her father seems to be banned."

"What room?" he asked again.

"204, just down the hall and turn to your right."

"thanks." Sam walked down the hall and dean moved to follow.

"Where do you think you are going big boy, I didn't say you could go, sit down and wait."

"Your joking right?" asked Dean incredulously. The nurse gave him a severe look and he sat down "I helped save her too," muttered Dean under his breath.

Sam walked down the hall and into the small single person room that Lucy was in. It was very white. There were flowers, three or four bunches of flowers from different people sitting around her room. He noted that the set of sunflowers he had bought her were the closest to her hospital bed. He had chosen sunflowers because they had seemed right. Seemed appropriate and seemed like something that would make her smile. He wanted to make her smile, make sure that she was okay.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to the chair beside her and sitting down.

"Better," she didn't look much better, the swelling on her face hadn't gone down and the bruises were turning dark yellow and brown colours. She had been surprised and touched by his gift and was very happy to see that he had come to visit her. She had called his phone and left a message, she hadn't been sure whether he would come or not but she was glad that he had. "We're going to court in a week, if I'm well enough." she felt horrible, the lawyer had insisted on pictures, as proof of the abuse. "I want you to be there."

"I..." Sam looked down at his hands. His brother had already found another job for them to work on. Then he looked at her face. He knew she needed him. "Okay."

"Thanks," she sighed and looked up at the ceiling "It will be nice, to have you there. Have your support."

"You know neither Dean or me can be called up to witness."

"Why?" she asked her eyebrows coming together.

"You know that...the circumstances we found you in weren't exactly normal."

"The Demons...." she trailed off.

"Yes, the demon's. Its what Dean and I do, you know that much right?"

"Yeah you told me before."

"Well, sometimes things go wrong." Sam swallowed and got up and went to the door closing in. "We walk around with gun's and things aren't always as they seem with us. We're wanted for grave robbing, breaking and entry and Dean has a murder charge against him."

Lucy's eyes widened in horror. "Dean killed somone?"

"No, someone who looked like Dean killed someone, killed multiple someones." Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Lucy," Sam moved in closer "Dean and I have both killed things, not people, not intentionally but we have had to kill, monsters."

"Like the people who kidnapped me?"

"Those people were possessed, we are usually able to exorcise demon's from human bodies but...the human bodies don't always survive." Lucy took in everything he was saying.

"What you guys do is good," she finally said "If it weren't for the two of you doing your jobs then I would still be in that warehouse...or I'd be dead. Most likely the later." She smiled and took his hand "Don't feel guilty for the accidents that have happened in the line of fire Sam. There are always casualties in war." Her words surprised him. They seemed way beyond her years. He looked at her small hand, it looked like a child's hand against his large palm.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Answered Lucy pulling her hand back from Sam's. Dean opened the door.

"I finally got past that crazy nurse at the counter," Dean came in and closed the door behind him. "You don't mind me being here do you?" he asked. "You left me off your express pass guest list."

"Oh," Lucy blushed "I'm sorry Dean, I didn't mean to I mean, I forg..."

"Its okay, no sweat," Dean answered before she could continue. Sam looked at Dean.

"Lucy want us to come to the court hearing."

"When is it?" asked Dean.

"Next week," answered Lucy.

"But the case..." Dean started and then stopped when Sam gave him a 'this is more important than a case' look. "Next week, okay. I could use a vacation."

**Thus ends chapter eleven. Please take two seconds and review.**


	12. Swear to Tell the Whole Truth

**My life is getting busy once again as the school year draws to an end and crunch time for exams and final projects closes in around me. Thankfully I have a spare, but I am still short on time. I Hope that you are all enjoying this story so far and I hope that these last two new chapters have been enjoyable, I felt the other version just ended to abruptly.**

**As of today I and 40% of the way to my goal of 100 reviews and the biggest smile ever seen. Thank you to all the people that have reviewed so far and special thanks to those people who are still reading who were reading this story at the same time last year. Yes, I have been working on this story for that long, between re-writing re-posting and new chapters. Its been a long long while and there's only a few more chapters to go and then its all done. Please let me know what you think.**

Recovery

By Lifepassion

Chapter Twelve

_"Everything will be alright again, alright again. The heart is stronger than you think, like it could go through anything...things get better though whatever, if you fall dust it off...don't give up through it all, just stand up"-** Just stand up, Beyonce**_

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," answered Lucy and the officer with the bible stepped away. Lucy sat down in the witness seat. She had known that she would have to do this, but nothing could have prepared her. Until this moment it hadn't seemed really real.

Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dean had an intense look on his face, an almost angry pensive look. Sam really wanted to get up and leave. Walk out of the room right away, but he had to stay, for her sake, only for her sake. He watched her Adam's apple bob up and down as she swallowed.

Her fathers laywer stood.

"Did you or did you not run away from home?"

"I...did, I needed to." She was cut off before she could continue.

"During this time did you or did you not find yourself in a dangerous situation."

"I did." she nodded her voice softer now then when she had started. The lawyers persistence and seeming uncaring for the girl, Lucy, who was sitting before her had Dean itching to get up and plant a fist right between that pinstriped lawyers eyes.

"You were in..." the laywer looked at his notes "An old abandoned ware house."

"Yes."

"You were beaten and raped."

there was a hush in the court room.

Lucy swallowed. Coloured burned at her cheeks and room felt so very very small. She knew that everyone in the room was watching her. She hated the attention, hated that they were all watching her. Where was Sam? She looked out into the crowd and there he was sitting, with Dean. Looking at her. He was looking at her, looking so concerned for her. She didn't mind his eyes, his stare. She looked back at the lawyer.

"Yes," she managed to choke out the word.

"Your honour, if I may." the lawyer gestured to a pile of evidence. The Judge nodded and the lawyer pulled out a picture.

Lucy's hands were sweating, she dug her palms into the side of the chair.

"Is this you?"

"Yes."

"If the jury will note, the witness was badly beaten and bruised, these photographs were taken after the witness went home, realise that these bruises and swelling are not proof of domestic violence rather, the rather unfortunate situation before her return home."

"No."

"Yes, due to the trauma the witness became angry with the world and chose to lash out at those near and dear to her, namely her father. It is a common side effect of assault and rape." The lawyer put down the photo and sat down.

Tears slipped through her closed lids. She swallowed. Why didn't they believe her?

Sam's stomach was on fire. He felt like puking again.

Lucy's Lawyer stood. "Your honour."

"Proceed."

"Thank you, Lucy when you were in the hospital, was that the fist time that you came in sevearly injured?"

"No."

"Do you know anyone that can attest to that fact?"

"About half the staff in the hospital," she answered somewhat sarcastically.

"So it was a regular and well known occurence."

"Yes."

"And why exactly was that?" asked the lawyer. A long silence ensued.

"Because My father beat me on a regular basis. Any time I did something wrong, any time I messed up or talked back or decided that I wanted to go out and spend some time with my friends."

"Are any of your friends awaire of the abuse you suffered at home?"

"Objection your honour, the questioner is making accusations based on the defendants implied guilt." Carl's laywer stood up in protest.

"Sustained." The judge looked back to Lucy's lawyer and gave her a warning look and then nodded for her to continue.

"Some...some of my friends...well they saw, I never...I never really said anything but...I think they knew." said Lucy quietly. AShe really didn't like it here and she really, wished that she was anywhere else but here. The warehouse flashed before her and she swallowed. Well maybe not anywhere else.

"I am done with questioning your honour."

"Lucy, you may step down."

Lucy stepped down with shakey legs and went back over to the solid wood table she had been siting at for the last hour. She glanced back at Sam briefly. He tried to smile but it came out as a half smile-half grimace. She took in a shakey breath and waited for the day to end.

"I now call Dr. Anabelle to the stand."

***

**Well thats it. I know that it is not the longest chapter but hey...c'est la vie. Please tell me what you think. Open to critique just not killing me eh, remeber I'm human.**


	13. Parting is Such Sweet Sorrow

**This chapter was originally Two hundred and seventy nine words long. So in other words it was really, really short. I didn't have much to work but I wanted to make it a little longer and a little better. So in the end this verson is around nine hundred words long.**

**Since I am going away for the summer again this summer, this time I am not headed to the rocky mountains but rather England I am going to update the last couple of chapters over the next couple of days back to back to back. **

**thanks to all the people who have reviewed. I know that I may not make my goal for this story but I still love you all who did review. it is totally appreciated and made me feel really loved :)**

***

Recovery

By Lifepassion

Chapter Thirteen

_"Its a new day, its a new day, its a new day... its been a long time and coming, up the mountain side and keep on runnin'...we've been through heart aches and lived through the darkest days...its a new day"- **Its a new day, Will. I. Am**_

Lucy sat in the Tim Horten's. Her shiny blond hair was pulled back from her face. You could see that marks and the bruises but the way she held herself was no longer the way of a victim. She sat casually stirring her coffee with a coffee stick. She looked out the window and watched some bird pecking at birdseed. She smiled. She had the deepest sense of ease, now that it was all over.

Her father was going to do time. Real time. Time to think about his mistakes, pay for them. She was happy that she was safe but it wasn't in her nature to wish evil. She just wanted him to stay away forever. She never wanted to see him again or have anything to do with a man like her father.

Sam got out of the parked impala, Dean had stayed behind, making the excuse that he had something to do, but Dean was smart. He knew that Sam and Lucy deserved some time to be together alone and say goodbye. They couldn't stay, not for any length of time. It was their job to save people and staying just for a short time would only make saying goodbye harder. They had already stayed longer than usual.

Sam walked into the Tim Horten's and sat down across from Lucy.

"Hi," She said quietly looking up at him.

"Hi," Said Sam. They both new this was goodbye.

She didn't want him to go. She wanted him to stay.

The looked at each other for a long moment. Not an awkward moment, just a moment. Sam looked down at her hands which were folded neatly in front of her and her coffee. The he looked up at her face.

"Are you going to be okay now?" asked Sam, his voice taking on that cute sweet caring tone.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to be alright now." She looked at him and then out the window at the birds. "You have to head out soon don't you?" she stated it more than asked it. She knew the answer, but she still didn't want to hear it.

"Yeah," There was another pause. "Are you going to have something to drink?" she offered.

Sam shook his head, he couldn't stay he didn't want to draw this out anymore than necessary. Lucy stood, so did Sam.

"Thank you Sam, for everything. Tell you're brother thanks too, okay?"

"Sure Lucy," Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets.

She hugged him then, throwing her arms around him. He pulled his hands out awkwardly and wrapped his big arms around her. She hugged him tightly. "I'll miss you," she said, her voice muffled against his shirt.

"Yeah, me to." said Sam and kissed the top of her head in an affectionate manner.

She smiled and pulled back.

"Make sure that if you ever get the chance...or happen to be in the neighborhood," she blushed "Well...don't forget about me." it was her turn to shove her hands in her pockets.

"I won't." he hugged her again "How could I?" He couldn't. He wouldn't forget her. This had been one of the worst weeks and yet he felt like he had done some real good. She was so vibrant and he was so glad that it was starting to show already. When he pulled back this time it was to walk away.

"Goodbye Sam," her bottom lip trembled and her eyes got teary.

"I'll see you Lucy." He walked out. She watched him get into the Impala, watched him drive away and then she grabbed her purse and walked out of the coffee shop. Her footsteps turned towards home. She only had one thing left to do...

**Please take two seconds and hit that little button at the bottom of the screen. :) please.**


	14. Never Look Back

**I cannot honestly believe how long I have been working on this story. I can honestly say that I am glad to have it coming to an end. It has been good, though somewhat bumpy on the way. I wouldn't say its my best work but I had fun writing it.**

**Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed along the way. The good and the bad. The good encouraged and the bad well... It made me re-write and try and do better sooo...**

*******

_Posative-ely_

_never going back_

_I can't live_

_where things are so out of whack_

_No more rolling_

_with the punches_

_no more bruises or excuses_

_I'd rather die standing _

_than live on my knees_

_begging please_

_no more black eyes _

_I don't need em'_

_blue tears_

_give me freedom_

_Black eyes_

_all behind me_

_blue tears_

_will never find me no_

_**-Shaina Twain**_

The song floated through the empty house. It was strangely peaceful here now. Lucy walked up the stairs to her room and finished packing up the last of her things from her room into a duffel bag. She was more than happy to be leaving this place.

When she was done packing she walked back down stairs and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and sat down at the table to write:

_Dear Mom, _

_I'm leaving. I think you know that already. I can't stay here and if dad doesn't get any better, if he won't go into rehab then you should get out too. I really don't know what else to say. I wish that things were different, that we lived in a happy little family and no one fought or argued, but I guess that is just a dream. One I don't see coming true any time soon._

_Don't call, don't write. Please don't try and track me down. When I say I need to get away, I really mean it. I need to get away from everything I one knew. I need to start again, with a fresh slate. Take care of yourself_

_Lucy_

She set down the pen, and stood up and walked out. She never looked back.

***

**That's all folks.**

**The End.**


	15. It Continues

**If  
You enjoyed this story**

**If  
You love Sam and Liss together**

**Then  
know this...**

**Thier story continues  
in**

*****

**"Return of Danger"**

*****

**Now available for your reading pleasure  
from Lifespassion**


End file.
